Two Sides of the Coin
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Ryou and Yami are the perfect couple...or are they? See their relationship from both points of view.
1. Heads: The Light Side

Hello! This was a spur of the moment fic. Please don't be mad at me when you read the whole thing. . .it's not as it seems.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Ryou, Seto/Bakura, Marik/Malik, Joey/Yugi, Tristan/Tea  
  
TWO SIDES OF THE COIN  
  
- - -  
  
Heads - The Light Side  
  
- - -  
  
"Marik! Get your ass back here!" Bakura yelled angrily as the other spirit ran toward the water. The group had decided to spend the day at the beach. It was hot and the sun wasn't one for mercy as it beat down on them harshly.  
  
A flash of white and a yelp was the only sign that Bakura had caught Marik. But it was soon followed by a string of Egyptian curses, which was a sign that Marik had somehow gotten away.  
  
"Malik, control your yami." Seto Kaiba said without moving as he lay back on his dark blue towel. Nobody could tell if he was awake or not since the sunglasses he had swiped from Bakura when they had first arrived were covering his eyes.  
  
"Control your toy." Malik shot back as he threw a handful of sand on the unsuspecting CEO. Mokuba and Serenity giggled as they watched Seto sit up and glare at the Egyptian from over his sunglasses.  
  
"Bakura's not my toy." Seto spat and was about to get up, but his little brother stopped him.  
  
"Don't Seto!" Mokuba pleaded, "We've been working on this sandcastle forever!" He said, pointing to the structure of sand between himself, Serenity and Malik.  
  
Seto snorted, "Looks like a pyramid to me." He muttered and lay back down.  
  
Yugi laughed, "It does, but I think it looks cool." He said as he crawled over and sat beside Malik.  
  
"Aw, Yugi! You were comfortable!" Joey whined from the spot where Yugi had just vacated.  
  
Yugi laughed again, "Sorry Joey! Use Ryou as a pillow." He said.  
  
Joey looked at the boy reading a book beside him. Brown met amber, but at the same time, crimson met amber as Yami, who had been resting his head on Ryou's stomach growled lightly. Joey looked back at Yugi; "I don't wanna get my hand bit off thanks." He sighed and built a pillow out of sand.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes as Joey began to snore and Yami settled down again, but that didn't mean he wanted to hide the smile on his face. Everything was just so right that he hoped it would never end. Everyone, despite the little spats, was happy and nobody was in danger of being killed.  
  
"Marik! You stupid son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Bakura suddenly raved as there was a large splash.  
  
Okay, so almost nobody was in danger of being killed.  
  
A few months ago Yugi and Joey had gotten together and Tea and Tristan had as well. It was a little obvious to everyone that Marik and Malik had some kind of 'relationship' but nobody seemed to know what kind it was. And, to put it nicely, Ryou didn't want to know. It had come as a shock to find out that his own dark halve had been with Seto Kaiba since Battle City, but the shock soon wore off and now Ryou, as well as everyone else, took great amusement in the fact that Seto could reduce Bakura to a blushing pile of mush with a few simple words or the tone of his voice.  
  
Yami and Ryou had gradually gotten together and the two seemed good for each other, at least as far as Ryou was concerned. They never fought, unlike some people. He glanced at Seto and Bakura. The spirit was soaking wet and was pouting. He flopped down beside the CEO and shook his head, spraying water everywhere.  
  
"Hey!" Seto sat up and pushed Bakura into the sand. Bakura growled as he pushed back, but since he was wet he slipped and fell right into Seto's arms. Grinning to himself, Seto leaned forward and whispered something into Bakura's ear and to everyone's amusement a light blush spread across Bakura's cheeks.  
  
Ryou felt Yami shift slightly.  
  
One of the good things with Seto and Bakura was that they never fought for long and Ryou could only imagine how they made up for it.  
  
Ryou blushed at that thought. He couldn't imagine at all. He knew he wasn't aware of all that could be done in that kind of situation, and he wanted to find out. But he was glad that Yami gave him time. The ancient spirit never touched Ryou without the silver-haired hikari making the first move and Ryou was happy that he wouldn't be pushed or expected to do something he wasn't ready for.  
  
But he was ready. And tonight, he wanted Yami to know it.  
  
Closing his book and putting it in the sand, Ryou moved, slipping down so he was even with Yami. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist as Yami's arm found its way around Ryou's shoulders. "I love you." Ryou whispered as he cuddled into the warmth of the other body.  
  
"I love you too." Yami whispered softly. Ryou's heart always flipped when he heard those words. His smile and confidence grew a bit more as he said the next part.  
  
"Tonight. . .I want you to take me."  
  
- - -  
  
TBC 


	2. Tails: The Dark Side

Okay, here's the final part. . .  
  
Pairings: Yami/Ryou, Seto/Bakura, Marik/Malik, Joey/Yugi, Tristan/Tea  
  
TWO SIDES OF THE COIN  
  
- - -  
  
Tails - The Dark Side  
  
- - -  
  
"I love you." I heard Ryou whisper. He had said it many times, and I know for a fact that he did love me. I wish that I could feel the same.  
  
"I love you too." I hear myself whisper back. It was a lie of course, and only I knew it, though I think Yugi had his suspicions. I had to lie to Ryou though, other wise he'd be hurt beyond belief, and even though I don't love him that way, he is still a close friend to me and I don't want to see him hurt.  
  
I felt him smile, "Tonight." He began shyly, "I want you to take me." He whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes. I had been dreading this moment but I had known that it would come up sooner or later. Ryou deserved to have his first time special; he deserved to be taken by someone who didn't think of him as only second best.  
  
And no matter how hard I tried, that's how I felt.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, making sure to give him time to back out. I knew he was nervous, but so was I. I usually tried to avoid touching him other then being friendly. He wasn't the one I wanted to be with.  
  
"Completely." He said and smiled that shining smile he seemed to have and all I could do was nod, giving him a promise of what would come that night. I'd touch him in places no one else has. I'll see a side to him that nobody else has. And I'll lie to him more than anyone else has.  
  
I'll tell him I love him when he wants me to. I'll give him empty promises of eternal happiness. I'll be gentle as I take him and I'll even call out his name.  
  
But he won't be the face I see beneath me and his voice won't be the one I hear. It won't be his body I'll be in and it won't be his innocence I'm taking.  
  
Or stealing.  
  
And after the lies will continue and more pointless promises will be made. I'll still tell him that I love him and pretend that he's the only one I want. I can't let anyone, especially him, know that it's someone else that I long for, that it's someone else that I dream about. That dream is impossible anyway, so I might as well settle for second best.  
  
Because if I can't get the original, then I'll just have to settle with the reincarnation.  
  
- - -  
  
The End 


End file.
